Et si?
by Sombreplum
Summary: Et si tout recommençait ? Et si Ib et Garry n'étaient ni les premiers, ni les derniers ? Et si Mary n'était pas ce qu'on croyait ?
1. Chapter 1

-Isabelle, tu es prête ?

-Oui, oui ! J'arrive ! Charles, t'es où ?

Personne ne répondait.

-Charles ! On va être en retard !

La jeune fille se mit à le chercher partout, fouillant toutes les pièces, mais rien. Elle descendit en dit bien haut et fort :

-Oh, comme c'est dommage ! Bon, ben on dira juste à Emilie que tu ne voulais pas venir !

La trappe de la cave s'ouvrit brusquement sous ses pieds, la faisant voler quelques mètres plus loin. Une petite tête blonde à l'air boudeur en sortit et dit :

-Quoi ? T'as pas intérêt à lui dire ! Je lui avais dit que j'aimais l'art !

-Tu devrais savoir que c'est mal de mentir ! le réprimanda sa grande sœur. Bon, t'es prêt ? On peut y aller ?

Le petit garçon semblait chercher quelque chose.

-CHARLES !

Il sursauta et répondit :

-Attends, le couteau suisse que j'ai eu pour le nouvel an… Je le trouve plus…

Une voix les appela depuis le couloir :

-Les enfants !

Isabelle, elle aussi agacée, pris son frère par le bras et courut dehors.

-Eh !

-Tais-toi, on va rater l'exposition ! Et puis tu le chercheras quand on sera rentré, baka !

-Mais euh ! Et si on se fait attaquer ?

-Tout ce qui risque de nous attaquer, ce sont les rats ! Tu pues les œufs et le camembert !

-J'avais faim ! répondit le frère avec un grand sourire, fier d'énerver sa sœur, alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la voiture. Il s'assit, et soudain fit une grimace en hurlant :

-Aïe !

Isabelle, à moitié sonnée par ce cri directement dirigé vers ses oreilles, l'interrogea :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ?!

-Mes fesses… Il sortit quelque chose de sa poche arrière. Mon couteau suisse ! Je l'avais rangé là !

La jeune fille soupira, exaspérée par son stupide frère. Décidément… Lui et elle, ils n'avaient pas l'air de venir d'une même famille. Elle aimait la peinture, la sculpture, la lecture, la musique… Lui, il aimait les jeux vidéo violents et faire du mal aux animaux. Même physiquement, ils étaient différents. Elle, brune aux yeux étrangement violets de 16 ans et à l'air sérieux malgré son jeune âge, lui, petit garçon de 12 ans blond avec ses yeux bleus, aussi banal que tous les autres, si ce n'est une plus grave bêtise. Elle parlait un peu de japonais, de l'anglais et même de l'arabe, il connaissait à peine quelques grossièretés anglaises. Elle admirait les grands auteurs, contemplait leurs portraits en rêvant d'avoir vécu à leurs époques et d'avoir été l'une de leurs maîtresses. Il passait son temps à baver devant Emilie, sa camarade de classe, ce qui n'améliorait pas ses notes. Ils se chamaillaient souvent, mais au fond, ils s'aimaient bien quand même.

En presque une heure, ils arrivèrent à la galerie d'art. Elle se précipita dehors, heureuse comme si elle se trouvait au paradis. Oui, c'était cela, sa conception du paradis. De l'art à perte de vue. Un silence absolu.

-Elle est où, Emilie ?

Bon, on ne peut pas avoir tout ce qu'on veut. Mais il restait toujours le tas d'œuvres à admirer. Elle lui dit avec un sourire mesquin :

-Pas ici, en tout cas.

-Mais t'avais dit… !

-Réfléchis, voyons ! Si je ne te l'avais pas dit, tu aurais fait moins vite !

-Manipulatrice !

-Manipulé !

Leur mère les rappela à l'ordre :

-Calmez-vous ! Restez près de nous, les enfants. Allez, on y va.

Ils entrèrent, où Isabelle put voir encore plus de toiles et de sculptures. Une fois l'entrée payée, ils se mirent à visiter, toujours en groupe. Charles se lamentait sans cesse :

-J'ai mal aux pieds ! Quand est-ce qu'on mange ? Et puis, j'y comprends rien à ces dessins !

Isabelle, énervée par son comportement qui l'empêchait de profiter de la visite, le corrigea :

-Ces « dessins », c'est toute la vie d'un artiste ! Si Guertena les a faits, ce n'est pas pour que de petits ignorants comme toi les critiquent sans utiliser leurs cerveaux ! Oh, mais à quoi pensais-je ? Tu n'en as jamais eu !

Et ce qui devait forcément arriver arriva : une violente dispute éclata, et les agents de sécurité durent se mettre à trois pour les retenir de se faire tomber des statues sans têtes dessus. Une fois calmés et s'étant excusés de force, ils reprirent leur marche, cette fois un peu plus éloignés l'un de l'autre. Ils arrivèrent devant la pièce principale : Une énorme sculpture, étrange, évoquant vaguement un poisson, et qui donna la nausée au petit Charles. Sa sœur, au contraire, semblait aux anges. Une fois qu'ils réussirent à la convaincre de partir (enfin, peut-être pas « convaincre », son père la portant sur son épaule pendant qu'elle martèle son dos de coups de poing en hurlant, attirant les regards étonnés de dizaines de personnes), ils allèrent vers la sortie. Triste de finir si rapidement sa journée à la galerie, elle s'autorisa un dernier petit tour. À peine avait-elle franchi une vingtaine de mètres que tout fut plongé dans un noir total.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Plus d'électricité ? Papa ? Maman ? Ah !

-OUILLE !

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-La ferme ! C'est moi !

-Charles ? Tu m'as suivie ?

-Non mais j'avais vu un type qui mangeait des biscuits tout à l'heure, j'ai voulu voir s'il était encore là pour lui en demander…

-Emilie ne voudra jamais d'un estomac ambulant.

-Et Molière ne voudra jamais d'une froussarde !

-Roh ça va ! Elle rougit, mais ça ne se voyait heureusement pas dans l'obscurité. Allez, viens, on va essayer de revenir sur nos pas.

Mais ils eurent beau essayer, rien à faire. Ils avaient l'impression de tourner en rond sans jamais retrouver leurs parents. À un moment, le cadet tomba, et faillit entraîner son aînée dans sa chute. Elle hurla :

-Mais tu ne pourrais pas faire un peu attention ?

-C'est pas ma faute, on voit rien ! J'ai senti comme un trou dans le sol…

Elle tâta le sol froid, et en effet, elle sentit comme une gravure. Elle y passa de nombreuses fois ses mains, et put déchiffrer un « Tournez à gauche ». Ils étaient inquiets. C'était étrange, ce n'était pas là avant. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, ils décidèrent de suivre ces indications. Après quelques pas, ils en trouvèrent une autre, et durent encore tourner, à droite. Quelques mètres plus loin, Charles tomba encore. Mais cette fois, il ne rencontra pas le sol. Il venait de tomber dans un trou béant et hurlait de toutes ses forces. Isabelle s'approcha de la source du cri, mais tomba à son tour.


	2. Chapter 2

-Isabelle… -… -Isabelle… -Mhh… -ISABELLE ! -KYAAAH ! Laissez-moi, je vous préviens, je porte des escarpins à talons de 9 centimètres ! -Euh… -Charles ? Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? -Si je me souviens bien, on était à la galerie d'art quand tout a été plongé dans le noir, on a suivi des indications par terre, puis on est tombés dans un trou. Je crois qu'on s'est évanouis, après… -Ah oui… Elle semblait encore un peu sonnée. On est où ? -J'ai l'air de savoir ? C'est pas comme si je passais mes vacances ici, non plus ! -Bon, c'est à peine plus éclairé qu'en haut, mais plus éclairé quand même. C'est drôle, on voyait pas la lumière. J'imagine que c'est vraiment profond, alors… Ils se levèrent – ce qui fut difficile pour Charles, qui avait été écrasé par sa sœur dans leur chute – et décidèrent d'inspecter les lieux. Ils se trouvaient actuellement dans un couloir. À gauche, le couloir se prolongeait, on n'en voyait pas le bout. À droite, aussi, mais on pouvait vaguement distinguer la forme d'une porte. Isabelle décida : -Bon, autant aller par où on sait où on arrivera. On prend le chemin de droite ! -Tu me portes ? -Quand tu te mettras au régime. Et ils se mirent en route. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant la porte. Isabelle essaya de l'ouvrir, mais elle ne voulut pas. Charles tenta de la défoncer, mais il ne réussit qu'à se faire mal à l'épaule. L'aînée remarqua : -Tiens, regarde, les charnières sont dehors… On aurait dû tirer… -Preuve que même toi tu peux être bête ! se moqua-t-il. -Peut-être, mais j'ai quand même fini par m'en apercevoir ! souligna-t-elle. Elle ouvrit la porte, et ils entrèrent. Dans la pièce, se trouvaient deux vases sur une table. Dans l'un, une rose violette. Dans l'autre, une rose orange. Derrière, un tableau couvrait le mur. Un visage. Il était ordinaire, mais il leur faisait peur. C'était un visage de femme aux yeux assez grands. C'était cela, c'étaient ses yeux. Ils semblaient fixer les enfants, quels que soient leurs gestes. Ils s'approchèrent de la table et prirent les roses. Charles choisit l'orange, et Isabelle préféra la violette. Ils admiraient les trois petits pétales qui restaient sur chacune, comme si les fleurs voulaient montrer qu'elles faisaient de leur mieux pour survivre dans ce monde étrange. -AH ! Le petit garçon sursauta et tomba par terre. Sa sœur lui lança un regard mi- interrogateur, mi- inquiet. Il pointa un doigt tremblant comme une branche d'arbre en pleine tempête sur le tableau, et tenta de dire quelque chose. Mais il bégayait tellement qu'Isabelle dut tourner la tête pour comprendre. Et elle comprit. Le tableau. Le visage. L'expression. Elle avait changé. Ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Ses dents, découvertes par ses lèvres retroussées, étaient noires et couvertes de sang. Sa peau semblait décomposée, verte ou sombre à quelques endroits. Sa bouche se tordait en un sourire malsain, et qui lui donnait l'air de s'amuser de la réaction des enfants. Ces derniers ne pouvaient plus bouger, ils tremblaient comme des feuilles sans pouvoir poser ailleurs leurs regards. Finalement, Isabelle fut la première à parler : -C'est… c'est effrayant… Mais… Vu qu'elle reste immobile, j'imagine qu'on ne risque rien. Je pense qu'on devrait sortir. Je commence à avoir la nausée. Le plus jeune acquiesça. Ils se levèrent, encore sous le choc, et se dirigèrent vers la porte. Ils avaient toujours du mal à contrôler leurs mains. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit, et ils sortirent, heureux d'avoir quitté cet enfer. Mais ils avaient pensé cela trop vite… -Mon Dieu ! fit Isabelle avant de s'écrouler à nouveau. Les murs, cette fois-ci, en étaient à l'origine. Ils étaient recouverts, à tous endroits, du même mot : « Voleurs ». Mot qui n'était présent nulle part, à leur arrivée. -Frangine, c'est vraiment pas normal… On doit partir de ce trou bizarre… -Je sais ! Je sais… Mais je sais pas comment… On ne sait même pas où on est ! Perdus. Effrayés. Voici les mots qui décrivaient le mieux leur situation. Ils hésitèrent entre se lever et chercher un moyen de s'échapper, ou rester ici, en espérant que tout ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve et qu'ils se réveillent bientôt. Une heure, puis deux, eu enfin une troisième passèrent. Ils y étaient encore, toujours aussi effrayés. Cette option n'avait pas fonctionné, il ne restait que l'autre… -Bon, tant pis. On est obligés de s'en aller d'ici. C'est peut-être dangereux, déclara la fille. -Mais là-bas aussi ! Qui sait ce qui s'y trouve ? -Bah, ça ne peut pas être pire que ce qu'on vient de voir… Ils se mirent en route vers l'autre extrémité du long couloir, à la fois curieux et inquiet au sujet de ce monde plus que singulier… 


End file.
